Five Years Later
by Softball38
Summary: Sequel to 'The New Teacher in School', Jane and Maura start their life together, REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the good feed back from my last story. This is a sequel to 'The New Teacher in School' so you need to read that before you read this. I know a lot of you were expecting it to start off right where it ended, but I feel like it would flow easier starting it the way i did. It starts around four years after the last story. i know how a lot of you liked Kirsten a lot, and she is going to appear in this story as well. If anyone has any suggestions, just leave it in the review, or PM me. I think the next chapter should be ready by Tuesday or Wednesday it depends how much free time i have. Enjoy! REVIEW**

* * *

"Jane, you know you have to tell her. Why not tell her after you graduate?" I asked. Jane and I were curled up on the couch of my new house soon to be our new house. I had to move because I needed to live closer to BCU than I was before, and it was bigger so Jane and I could have plenty of space. Jane, on the other hand, decided to go to the University of Massachusetts, but she was visiting before her graduation. One of the other professors that taught at UMASS invited me to the graduation for handing out a special honor award, since BCU's graduation wasn't until next weekend.

"Maura, you know I want to tell her, but I think we should wait." I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck. "I really want to tell her, but what if she freaks out? You could get in trouble. I don't want that."

I looked up at her, "Just tell her Maura. The worst thing that could happen is that I lose my job, but I could easily take my degree and become a doctor. I want her to know, so we don't have to sneak around."

"You have no idea how badly I want to tell everyone to shout it to the whole freakin' world, but I don't think right now is a good time. Ma has been stressed lately, and she is pissed at me. I do not want her to blow a gasket because I think she is on the verge of blowing it."

"Why because of your dad and brothers?" I asked. Jane had been looking for her dad since she graduated, and she has found them, but she doesn't know whether it is best to stay away or go visit them.

"Yes, I called him yesterday, and he said he heard about all of my accomplishments. He said he has never been so proud in his life, but Frankie and Tommy were too little to remember me, and he has not told them about me. He also said that if I could make a trip down to Florida, he would introduce us, again. I told Ma over the phone, and she started yelling at me over the phone. I just hung up and didn't call her back."

"Jane, that is great that after all these years, you finally contacted your dad, and I hope you two reconnect. Maybe we could take a trip to Florida after your graduation to see him. I think that would be a fun trip for us. We could go to the beach, and there are huge malls all across Florida we could go to."

"That's a great idea Maura. We could stay for a couple weeks and meet the other half of my family because I don't start police academy until the end of July. It would all work out good for both of us." Jane kissed the top of my head.

"We could also meet with my mother because she has a gallery opening one of those weeks too. You haven't met my family yet, so I guess you can now, well my mother anyway."

"Does your mom know you're gay?" She asked.

"Well… She knows I am bisexual, but not totally gay. I don't think she will have a problem with it anyway." Jane got up from the couch. "C'mon, let's go to dinner." I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on top of me.

"Or… we could eat leftovers, and cuddle all night before your big day." I said. She kissed me on the lips and laughed.

"Yeah, with you it is never just cuddling, and I would actually like to sleep and be well rested before graduation."

"Well do you want me to buy airline tickets to Florida; we could probably leave next Sunday after BCU's graduation, unless you want to leave earlier."

"Yeah next Sunday sounds great. I can organize everything with dad, and I can get rid of my mother within that week." I nodded. All of a sudden, Jane's phone went off in her pocket. "I have to take this; it is Kirsten." Jane walked out of the room. Kirsten grew up a lot while Jane was in Las Vegas, and when she was away at college. She was about three inches shorter than I was compared to her being waist high on me before Jane left. After a couple minutes, Jane came back into the room with a sad look on her face. "Kirsten's mom just got picked up by the police, and she said she didn't want to be by herself." Jane was rushing around picking up some of her stuff. "I am going to get her. Do you want to go with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. I haven't see Kirsten in a week or so. Bring her back to my house, and you both can stay the night and ride with me in the morning." Jane grabbed her keys.

"Let's go," She said and bolted out the door. Kirsten's house was thirty minutes from my house, but we got there in about fifteen because Jane was doing about ninety on the interstate. The whole way she held onto my hand occasionally glancing at me. She pulled into the nearest parking spot to the building. "I'll be right back." She got out of the car and sprinted up the stairs. Five minutes later, Jane came down the stairs with Kirsten who was carrying an overnight bag. Kirsten got in the back seat, and Jane got in the driver's seat. "Can you sit in the back with her? She is kind of scared right now. I am going to get us something to eat, and then we will go home and discuss what happens next. She needs you Maura." I nodded and got into the back of the car next to Kirsten. Immeaditly she broke down.

Her head fell into my lap, and I started rubbing circles in her back. "It's ok; me and Jane are here for you. You can stay with us as long as you like."

"Are you two roommates or something?" She asked. I heard Jane chuckle up in the front.

"We can talk about that later, but for now just tell me whatever you feel comfortable telling me." She sat up and shrugged of what I said. "If you don't want to say anything it is ok, I understand."

"I don't think my mom is coming back from wherever they took her." I looked at her confused. "I think she goes and does bad stuff when she gets you to watch me. They took her right in front of my eyes, and I couldn't do anything to stop them. It scared me because I learned that this part of town is scary at night." I truly did feel bad for her, but what made it worse it that she was so young and has everything to live for.

"It's ok; you are safe now with Jane and me." The rest of the ride was primarily silent. Jane actually drove at a reasonable speed, and we stopped for dinner at one of the diners on the way home. When we reached our house, Jane got out and grabbed our leftovers, and we headed upstairs.

Jane and I were watching television while Kirsten took a shower and changed. Jane was holding my hand, but it was hidden were Kirsten couldn't see us if we walked in the room. "You and Kirsten can sleep in the bed, and I will take the couch." I said to Jane. There was a second bedroom, but we decided to turn it into an office when Jane stayed here, so she could study.

"No, I know how much you hate sleeping on the couch. I will sleep here, and you two can sleep in your bed." She pecked my cheek.

"You are graduating tomorrow. I want you well rested."

"Well Maura, you know what makes me sleep really well." She said as she pushed me over, so that I was lying down.

"Ja…Jane, we can't do this. Kirsten could walk out at any second." She bent over and started sucking on my neck. I tried my best to push her off, but I couldn't find the strength to. I sat up and push Jane against the arm of the couch. I whispered in her ear, "tomorrow night I will be sure that you can't move the next morning, if you listen to me. Don't touch me at all the rest of the night, or your mother will have an extra guest in her hotel room tomorrow, and I'll be all alone." Jane shuttered. I pressed my lips to her earlobe gently.

"Oh, so that is what you meant by us." A voice said out of the blue. I immeaditly jumped off of Jane and the couch. My cheeks were turning red, and my hair was all messed up. I looked over to Jane; she was just as surprised as I was.

"Yes, Maura and I are… romantically involved." Jane stated.

Kirsten giggled. "That is so sweet. I knew something was going on between you to by just the way y'all acted when Jane came up from college. When is the wedding?" She asked

"We are not for sure yet, but you will defiantly be in it."

"Yay, I have never been in a wedding before." She ran over and hugged both of us. "You guys are my best friends. I am happy for you. I can hear wedding bells already." I laughed.

"Well, you and Jane are sleeping in the bed, and it is pretty late, so you should get some rest."

"No, no… I will sleep on the couch. It is your bed anyway. I will be fine on the couch." She sat down next to me. "It's ok."

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter! Let me know what you think. Comments, suggestions, or just saying hi I dont care. Review!=)**


	2. Graduation

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter as promised. Thanks for all of the reviews. I will try to have the next chapter up maybe tomorrow. I am trying to get in as much as i can before i go on my weekend trip, so i might get another one up later tonight. REVIEW!**

* * *

I woke up nuzzled next to Jane. I looked over to the clock. I had thirty minutes before I had to wake Jane up, so we would leave on time. I walked into the kitchen to make all of us some breakfast. I tried to make as little noise as possible, so that I wouldn't wake up Kirsten. I was making eggs, bacon, coffee, and orange juice for breakfast. I went into the bedroom to wake Jane up. I rubbed circles into her back until she woke up. She rolled onto her back and looked up at me. "Morning beautiful," She said.

"Time to get ready, go ahead and take a shower; breakfast is almost ready." She pulled me down for a kiss. Our lips collided, but quickly pulled away when we heard a noise from outside. "Save it for later." I said. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I went back into the kitchen and found Kirsten sitting on the couch where she slept.

"Hey, Maura," She said sleepily. I went and sat next to her.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"I slept pretty well. I am so tired I could have slept any were. How did you two sleep?" She asked.

"Good, Jane is in the shower, so when she gets out, we can eat breakfast."

"Ok, so am I going to the graduation?" She asked.

"If you want to, or you could stay here. We will be back around ten or so depending on traffic."

"Well, my grandma says she wants me to stay with her until everything is sorted out."

"Oh… ok, so where does she live?" I asked.

"She lives like two miles from your house; she says she can pick me up today around lunch, so I won't be here when you come back."

"Ok, well if you ever need anything from us, don't hesitate to come over or call me or Jane."

"Trust me I probably will come around sooner or later. I am very happy for you guys. I may not be old enough to know exactly what love is, but I can tell you to have it. Don't let her go or else." The twelve year old looked me right in the eyes.

"Ok, I don't plan to let her go; she is everything to me. You know that." Jane walked out of the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Jane, Kirsten is going to stay with her grandma, so she is not going with us to the graduation ceremony." Jane looked at me surprised.

"Aww… I was really looking forward to having her come, but I guess she needs to be with her family."

"You two are my family, but I am going to go see what happened to my mom today, but I could come by tomorrow and tell you what I know."

"Well, that sounds good. When you leave, just lock the bottom lock from the inside then close the door." Jane sat down at the table with her food and ate.

"Ok, have a fun time at your graduation Jane." Jane apparently gobbled up all of her food. She got up from the table and come over to the couch.

"I will, be safe, and remember don't get in trouble or I will find you." She said giving Kirsten a big hug. When Jane let her go, I got off of the couch and gave her a hug as well.

"Jane, we need to go, or we will be late to the ceremony." Jane gave Kirsten one last look, and walked out the door after me.

Once we got into the car, Jane spoke up, "I am going to tell ma about us today after the ceremony. I don't want anything getting in the way of us. If she doesn't accept it, then I am glad she lives across the country. I also talked to pop last night. He said I was more than welcome to come visit them for a while, and I told him about you, and he said 'even better, whatever makes you happy Jane'"

"I am glad you are going to tell your mom, either way, we still would have to tell her at some point. I can't wait for next week. I already booked the tickets, so it is all set in stone." I grabbed Jane's hand and intertwined it with mine.

"How much do I owe you for the plane ticket?" Jane asked.

"Nothing, just consider it a graduation present. I talked to my mother, and she said it would be nice if we could stop by the art gallery one day we are down there. We don't come home for three weeks. I figured that would be enough time to re-build the relationship the best we can."

"Ok, that sounds good. I am so excited to see my brothers again. I haven't seen Frankie since he was four, so now he would be fourteen I think, and Tommy was barely two when they left, so he would be maybe twelve. I am counting down they days until I can see them, even if they don't know who I am."

"Yeah, I never knew my biological parents, so I have no idea if I have any siblings or not."

"You were adopted?" Jane questioned.

"Yeah, my parents told me when I was about thirteen. I haven't really looked into who they were though."

"Oh, well maybe you should one day."

"Yeah, so apparently I am handing out some special award today, but I have no idea who it is for. I had to write a big speech and everything. I am kind of nervous."

"I am sure you will do great. Maura drop me off at my apartment, so I can meet ma and ride with her."

"Ok," I pulled into her apartment complex dropped her off. "Bye, do good." I told her.

She got out of the car and walked up the stairs. I drove off the lot, and to the place where the ceremony was going to be held at to meet up with the staff. When I drove up there, I immeaditly saw the lady who invited me to this thing. I got out of the car and walked up to her.

"Maura, hey, how are you?" She asked pulling me into a hug.

"I am doing well, Marissa. How are you?"

"Very well, I am so glad you could make it. This award is very special, and it takes a special person to receive this award."

"What is the award exactly?" I asked.

"It is the John's award. One student athlete earns it. The award is given to the person who goes above and beyond in anything he or she does. They are not afraid to stand up for what is right, and they set high standards for people at this school and abroad. I picked you to hand the award out because one of your former students earned it, and I needed someone to give a speech about them."

"Who is it?" I asked pretending like I didn't know.

"Jane Rizzoli, I am sure you remember her. She was an amazing student this year not to mention a true leader on the field."

"Oh, yes I do remember her. I am sure I can conjure up something to say." _Boy that is going to be tough, not. _

"Ok, well the grads should be getting her any minute now, so I will show you to your spot on the stage." I followed behind her up to the stage. Once I got seated, a lot of people cam filing in the auditorium. After about ten minutes, everyone including the grads was in the auditorium. The Dean of the school came up to the microphone to say the introduction.

"Welcome parents, families, friends, and grads. I am happy to see everyone in this room today. Every student that is graduating today should be so proud of the accomplishment that he or she has achieved. I am pleased to welcome Maura Isles today to give out our John's award. Will all the graduating class stand up please?" She said. Everyone in the front rows stood up. "We will call everyone alphabetically by last name." She went down the list of names. I shook hands with a lot of people before Jane's name got called up. Jane got her diploma and shook hands with everyone down the line. I was the very last person in the line. When she got to me, she gave me a big smile and then casually walked on down the stairs. Once everyone was had gotten back to their seats, I knew it was my turn to speak. "We will have Maura Isles present the John's award now."

I got up and went over to the podium. "Welcome to everyone who has come here today." I started. "I am honored to be here giving out this award. The John's award is given to one student athlete every year. He or she has gone above and beyond their expectations as an athlete and as a student. This person is also not afraid to stand up for what he or she thinks is right. I think everyone in this room has really done an amazing job. Being in this room right now means that you accomplished something that can steer you the right way in the future. The person who won the John's award is Jane Rizzoli." There was a bunch of clapping and Jane stood up and come onto the stage. She got the award, and headed back to her seat. "Now I would like to say a few words about our recipient. I had the privilege of teaching her during part of her senior year of high school. She did struggle a little bit in math, but everything she did, she completed it. I think she taught me just as much as I taught her. I am honored to be able to give this award to her, and I hope whatever she has planned for the future makes her very happy." I took a deep breath and took a step back and went back to my seat.

Once the ceremony was over, I tried to find Jane. I heard my phone ring. It was a text from Jane.

_Meet me at my place. –J_

_Ok. –M _

I drove over to Jane's apartment and knocked on the door. After a couple seconds, Jane opened the door. "I thought you said you couldn't lie." Jane said playfully.

"I honestly didn't know it was you until I got there when they told me. That is why they invited me."

"Come in," She said. I went into the apartment. Angela Rizzoli was standing by the couch. "I told her Maura." Angela walked towards me with a blank expression on her face.

"Hello Ms. Rizzoli, how are you." She stopped in front of me.

"You know I hate when people call me that." She smiled. "All I am going to say is if you two make each other happy, then why should I not want that. Not many things make my Jane happy, but I can see that you brighten up her day. I hope you two are happy, but I have to ask. How long has it been going on?" I looked back to Jane.

"Since college started, maybe a little before. She makes me so happy."

"Well if she makes you happy, then I am happy. Jane all I want is for you to be happy in whatever you do." Jane nodded. "Well, I am going back to Boston that is where my hotel is. You two have a good night, but I would like to have a family dinner before I leave, so call me later." She walked out of the room.

"C'mon Jane, let's go home." I grabbed her hand, and kissed the top of it.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know. REVIEW. Up next: going home. Have a good day.**


	3. Florida Bound

**Hey Guys! I know this update took longer than expected, but i have been slammed with practice and other stuff. Thanks for all the story alerts and reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Next one should be up by the end of this week. =)**

* * *

1 Week Later…

"Jane, c'mon we are going to miss our flight if we don't hurry up." I said waiting by my car for Jane to come out of the house. Jane came slowly out of the house with a backpack on her back.

Jane's mom left yesterday, but she still wasn't happy about Jane going to see her father. The day after graduation, Jane and I spent the day with Angela.

"Gosh, Maura, we will not be late, and if we are, we can catch the next flight to Orlando." Turns out Jane's Dad live about fifteen miles from Orlando studios and Disneyland. Jane was more than happy about that. She told me she always wanted to go there when she was a kid.

"Ok Jane, but I want to be in the airport as little as possible. We already have a three hour lay-over in Charlotte, and I really don't want to miss that flight." Jane and I were going to be down there for three weeks. "You are really excited aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes I am. I get to see my brothers for the first time in eight years, and I get to go to Orlando studios and Disney world." Jane got into the passenger's seat next to me. I pulled away from the house down the street towards the airport.

"I am happy too. You get to meet my mother, and I am happy you are reconnecting with your family. Are we checking our bag, or do you want to take it with us?"

"I think it would be better if we check it under the plane, so we don't have to worry about losing it. I am carrying my backpack with me though." She said.

"Ok, I think that would be best, too. I can't wait to get there. I want to meet the other side of your family."

"It has been so long that I can't even remember what my brothers look like. Isn't that so crappy? I should have done more to try to reconnect." She said angrily.

"Jane, don't be so hard on yourself. I am sure if you could have been there then you would have. I know you. You think when bad things happen, it is always your fault, but it isn't. Sometimes you cannot change the outcome of an event by yourself. Your mom is the one who kept you from them for those years. You couldn't exactly hop on a plane when you were thirteen and go visit them, but now you are rebuilding the relationship which is the best thing you can do right now." I grabbed her hand and intertwined my finger with hers. "You are the most caring person I know. If you could have done more, I am sure you would have."

"Maura, you have no idea how much that means coming from you. You are the reason for all of this. Ever since I met you, nothing but positive things has come back. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I know I can be hard headed at times, but you stay there through all of it. I love you more than anything in the entire world." Jane kissed the top of my hand, "and I can't wait to say 'I do' to you at the altar until death do us part, through richer or for poorer, through sick and through health, as long as we both shall live."

"Jane, you are so amazing, but these couple weeks are about you and your family, we can worry about those details later. It is no rush for anything like that." We pulled into the long-term parking lot at the airport. Jane got out and ran around the car to open up my door. I got out, and she shut the door behind me. Jane grabbed our suitcase, and we walked into the airport.

Once we got checked in, and our bag check under the plane, we made our way to our terminal. Jane walked slightly behind me until we reached our gate. We had another hour to kill before the plane started boarding. "You thought we were going to be late. We have a whole hour to do whatever now."

"Well, better early than late as I say, what do you want to do for now?" I asked.

"Well I am still pretty full from breakfast, and we can eat something on the plane, so we could just walk around for a while." Jane looked around. "Ooh, I know we could go to the arcade and play some games." Jane constantly reminded me of how much of kid she still was on the inside. "Well, only if you want to," She added.

"That sounds good, I mean there is not much else to do, but when we get to Charlotte, I want to look in some of the stores they have." Jane and I walked across to the arcade. There were not many people in there. Jane dug through her pocket to find a five dollar bill in it. She went over to the change converter machine and got the tokens for the games. She handed me ten coins.

"Do whatever games you want, but I do want to race you before we leave." I nodded. Jane went over to play a shooting game, and I followed her.

"Jane I bet I could beat you in this game." I said.

"Maura, you know that I will win, but good try."

"Oh, really," I said. "Well, play me, and the loser has to carry all the bags when we are going shopping for a month." Jane liked to go shopping with me, not to actually but to see me try all the stuff on, then everything she like, she made me buy.

"Ok," It's a deal. We both put in two quarters and clicked the two player mode. Jane was beating me going into the last level, but I managed to catch up and beat her by five points. "Dang, how did you beat me?"

"Well. You were ahead going into the last round, and you let up a little. I took it to my advantage." She looked at me shocked. We used up the rest of our coins and headed back for the terminal. We got there right before they started boarding.

"I hope this isn't a three seat plane; I hate those because you never know who you are going to sit next to."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I got us first class seats, and they have the two seats per row up there."

"Wow, Maura, first class is really expensive isn't it?" She asked.

"Jane, don't worry about it. I told this is your graduation present, plus I already had one of the tickets for free because of my priorities membership with this airline." I forgot how sensitive Jane was about the whole money problem that's why I didn't get my private jet to take us.

"Ok, but next trip I will pay for." Jane said. I nodded. Once we got settled on the plane, I could feel Jane calming down a bit. I held her hand. She said shakily, "I have never been on a plane before, so I am kind of nervous."

"Jane, it is ok, I was nervous on my first plane ride too, but I actually quite enjoy it. At least this flight is only an hour and a half. I have had to be on a plane for ten hours before when I went from Paris to Los Angeles." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I could not imagine being on a plane for ten hours. It would be pretty boring I guess."

"Yes, that is also another reason I fly first class. It is so much more comfortable up here, and you get better meals. It is also a lot more private than in coach." The pilot came on over the intercom and announced that we would be leaving shortly. "You ready?" I asked.

"For what?" She asked.

"The beginning to a new chapter in your life, connecting with your old family, this I think, will make you a lot happier than you were before. I could see how happy you were when you heard from your dad. This might be the one thing that makes your life complete, seeing your family."

"No, no matter what, you are the one who makes my life complete. Don't let what anyone says including me make you think otherwise. You were the one thing that I was missing in my life, but now you are here and I feel complete. My dad and brothers are just the icing on the cake"

"Jane, you have no idea how much what you just said means to me." I said. The plane's engines were turned on which made a loud noise inside the plane. Jane's grip on my hand tightened, and I looked to her in reassurance. She nodded back. The plane took off from the run way. Once we were in the air, Jane became less tense. I looked over to her then rested my head on her shoulder like she was doing before. I quickly dozed off.

I was quickly woken up by Jane who was taping my shoulder. "Maura, wake up." I sat up. "We are about to land in about five minutes." I got up and buckled my seatbelt.

"Ok, thanks," I said sleepily.

The plane landed and we walked to our other terminal which was across the entire airport. The stores in the airport were so nice. I even got Jane to buy something for herself for the art show which I can rarely get her to do. Also during the time we were waiting for our plane, we went to dinner at a very nice restaurant, and a bar for a few drinks. I sat down at one of the seats next to the gate, and Jane sat next to me.

"I talked to my dad again; he said he would be waiting for us at baggage claim. He told me brothers about me, and he said they were pretty cool about it. He also said we could stay at the house if we wanted to, but if we didn't, he would understand." Jane said.

"Well, do you want to stay there? Either way, I don't care where we stay." I told her.

"I do want to stay with them, but I want some time for us too." She replied.

"I am sure we can make time for that while we are down there. I want to really get to know your brothers and your dad. I think it would be best if we stayed with him."

"I guess you are right, that would be good. I could get to know them better."

"I have to ask. Does he know about us?" I asked.

"Yes, I told him a couple days before we left, and he said you would be part of the family. Gosh Maura, you have no idea how excited I am." Jane said.

"I am excited as well. This is big for you, and it makes you so happy. Our flight should be boarding any minute now. Only a couple hours away," I said.

"Yeah, it is. I am kind of nervous though. I want to know why my dad left us and never tried to make contact."

"That is something I would want to know. I really hope your father likes me."

"Don't even start with that. Everyone you meet likes you because you are polite, smart, well-dressed, nice, and positive all the time. I mean you basically radiate happiness."

"Aww.. you really mean that, that is so nice. You have been fortunate enough to not have to see the really mean Maura that I can be. I hope I don't ever have to be like that."

"Guess what, my dad got all of us a pass for Disney world and Orlando studios for an entire week, so we get to go there all week long."

"That's cool; I know you have always wanted to go there." The voice came up over the intercom to start boarding the plane. Once we got on the plane, we found our seats in first class. After about fifteen minutes, all the doors were sealed, and the plane took off down the runway. The two hours seemed so much longer than on the last flight. Jane and I sat there anxiously continuing to chat about stuff we could do while down there. After the long two hours, we landed in the Orlando airport. Jane and I walked out to the baggage claim to get our stuff and find her dad.

"Jane, over here," I heard someone call out of the crowd. Jane and I quickly turned around to see a tan man, not much taller than Jane, waving his hand at us. Jane immeaditly sprinted off in his direction. I followed behind her. She ran into his arms.

"Dad, it has been so long. You look better than ever." She said.

"Jane, you have grown about two feet since I saw you last; you are almost as tall as me. I have missed you so much. I am so proud of all that you have achieved in all the time I have been gone. I know you probably have a lot of questions to ask me, and I promise that I will answer them."

Jane pulled away from the hug, "Dad, this is Maura, my girlfriend." She went over to me.

He pulled me into a hug. "Maura, it is so nice to meet you. Jane told me so many things about you. You can call me frank or dad. It doesn't matter to me."

"It is so good to meet you, Frank." He pulled away from me.

"Well Jane, let's go meet your brothers. They are anxiously waiting for you at the house." He said.

* * *

**Did you like? Let me know. REVIEW! =)**


	4. Confessions and Brothers

**Hey guys! sorry for the delay, but i have had a tournament all week, so i have not had much time to write. I apprciate all of the reviews and story alerts.**

* * *

J.P.O.V.

The drive from the airport was about fifteen minutes long. I sat up in the front with my dad, and Maura sat in the back seat. The ride was pretty much silent except for the radio humming some old music I guess my dad liked to listen to. When we pulled up to the house, I shocked to find how big the house actually was. It was bigger than like three of our apartments put together. He told me that he lived in a big house on the beach, but I didn't realize it was this big.

"What exactly did you tell them about me?" I asked him as he was helping get our bags out of the trunk.

"I told them the truth. You are a very strong, kind, compassionate person. I did not tell them about Maura. I thought you would rather tell them yourself. They are very excited to meet you though." He said.

"Are they home right now?" I asked. Maura came over and stood beside me.

"No, they had a baseball tournament today, so if they win, they will get back later tonight." _That's good; they picked up sports just like me. _

"Oh, ok, so they play for a travel team?" I asked.

"Yes, well, Frankie does; Tommy practices with them to get better for when I will let him play. He goes with the team to watch and sometimes play." He said. "Let's get settled inside the house, and then you can ask me whatever you want." Maura and I followed him inside the house. The house had a large den, living room, dining room, and kitchen, which made up most of the bottom floor. I had never been in a place so big. I was in awe. "Here, I will show you two to your room and you two can get settled before we go out to eat." We followed him up the stairs into a large loft area. There were four bedrooms surrounding the loft on either side. "Your bedroom is over there; I should be hearing from Frankie any minute now about when they are coming home." He pointed to the first bedroom on the right. "Make yourselves at home." He said before going down the stairs. I grabbed our suitcase and headed into the room.

The room was as big as our room was at home, but it did have a bathroom a little bigger than ours was. There was a king-sized bed with a bedside table on either side. There was a flat screen mounted on the wall adjacent to the bed. I set our suit case on the bed. I was steamed. _How could he afford all of this? We were barely making ends meet when he was in Boston now he is living like a millionaire. _After a few moments Maura spoke up. "Jane, just be happy you are here. I can tell by your body language that you are upset about something, and whatever it is, just tell him or me; we can talk through it. I am here for you; I just want you to be happy."

"Maura, when he was in Boston with my mom, we barely made ends meet; now he is like a fuckin' millionaire. My mom worked her butt off to pay for all of my sports, and he is sitting here sipping a margarita on the beach at sunset because he has nothing better to do. He didn't send us anything to possibly help pay for me, and I had to do it primarily on my own. I don't even know why I came here. I guess it is all punching me in the face now." I shouted.

"Jane, you don't know what might have happened for him to become this fortunate. I am not saying what he did was right, but you need to hear his side of the story before you start making false accusations and saying something that you will never be able to take back." She said.

"God, I love you. What would I do without you?" I pulled her into a very tight hug. "I am sorry. I yelled at you; you don't deserve to have all my anger taken out on you." I said.

"I am here for you, no matter what, until the day I die. I want you to know that." She whispered in my ear. "I can't wait to marry you." I kissed her on the lips softly for a few moments. "C'mon let's go down stairs, maybe some of your questions can be answered." I followed her down the stairs into the den where Frank was sitting.

"Dad, can we talk?" I asked. He looked over to me and gestured for me to have a seat. I sat down, with Maura, on the couch next to the chair he was sitting on.

"You want to know everything. I will tell you the truth, and I won't hide any detail from you." He said.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

He sighed deeply. "I followed someone I thought loved me down here with Frankie and Tommy. I left y'all for empty promises that were shattered."

"Why didn't you come back after all of it?" I asked.

"I was so humiliated. I couldn't face your mother again. You know she wouldn't have taken me back. I re-built from ground zero to…" I cut him off.

"Living the high life wadding in cash," I finished.

"Jane, it took me years to even be able to dream about affording this house. I just bought it last year. I worked my way up through the ranks to make it where I am today."

"Where exactly do you work?" I asked.

"I am vice president for marketing at Disney World and Orlando Studios. I worked up from assistant to VP in about ten years. I promise you it wasn't a cake walk either. I was just promoted six months ago."

"Why didn't you ever try to contact me? I was so lost without you. Ma was never home; the only reason I got the nerve to try to find you was because Maura reached out to me, and I got her help to find you."

"I didn't want to upset your mother; I had no right to try to get you to change your mind about me. I didn't want to cause any more conflict than I already had."

"Well, I don't know what else to say." I admitted.

"I got in touch with your brothers before you came downstairs. They won their games, so they should be home in about five or ten minutes depending on traffic."

"What is he playing for?" I asked.

"His team is competing in the State tournament. They have to win for two more weekends to go to the championship. If they win that, they go to nationals. They are a very good team."

"So, where are we going to dinner?" I asked.

"I figured we could go to the Hard Rock Café. It is very good. I already made reservations, so we won't have to wait. That is, if you want to go there." He said.

"Yeah, I guess that is good. You would probably know where to eat better than I do. I heard it is really good. I have to ask. How old is Frankie and Tommy?"

"Frankie just turned sixteen, and Tommy turns thirteen in a week." I nodded. He stood up and went to the door. "Jane, they are here." I got up and stood next to him. Frankie looked completely different than I remembered. His hair went from a light brown to a dark brown almost black, like mine. I think he saw me in the window because he dropped all of his stuff and ran up the stairs to the front door. I opened the door and walked outside on the porch where he was standing.

"Frankie," I said. I hugged him, and he hugged me back very tightly. I still was about five inches taller than him.

"Jane, I have been counting down the days until I could finally meet you. I know we left when I was young, but I still do remember you a little from my faint memories, but I couldn't piece together who you were. I have heard so much about you on television for just about any college sport possible. You were like my idol, and I didn't even know you were my sister."

"Where is Tommy?" I asked him.

"He is putting up all of the equipment in the garage'; coach needed us to keep it for him for the weekend." He looked over my shoulder, and I guess he spotted Maura. "Who is that?" He asked.

I grabbed Maura's hand. "This is Maura… my girlfriend." I stuttered. I still hadn't really gotten used to calling Maura my girlfriend to people in public.

He looked at me surprised. "Girlfriend, ok, Maura welcome to the family; I am Frankie." He stuck out his hand and Maura gladly shook it. A sensation of relief washed over me.

"Frankie, it is so good to meet you. Jane has told me a lot of things about you."

"Well I need to go help Tommy unpack the car, but Jane I can't believe I am finally meeting you after all of these years."

The rest of the night we carried on conversation. I had never been happier. The next few weeks were going to be a life changer. I decided that meeting them was a good decision, but what I didn't realize is that a nightmare was up and coming fast.

* * *

**REVIEW! Next update will be by Wednesday**


End file.
